


The Importance of Umbrella People

by sunsetskiesandstarrynights



Category: 18 어게인, 18Again, 18Again 2020 (TV), Eighteen Again (TV), 에이틴 어게인
Genre: Dae Young Appreciation, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Found Families, Friendship, Gen, HEALING POWER OF FRIENDSHIP AND SUPPORT, Hong Family FLUFF.... eventually, I am making the Dae Young Woo Young Dad Friend Umbrella a THING, I will write until I run out of ideas, If it is similar to a scene in an episode very much a coincidence, Product of my own wishful imagination, Strong Friendships, Team Fuck Abusive Grandpa, Very much AU, We do not stan abusive parents in this house, abused children do not need to emulate their abusive parents, friendship fluff, giving every single character all the love and support they deserve, repairing family relationships, stan happy healthy human beings, stan happy healthy supportive relationships, supportive families, supportive found families, supportive friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetskiesandstarrynights/pseuds/sunsetskiesandstarrynights
Summary: It's when people take you under their umbrella that beautiful things happen.In which change happens when Dae Young/Woo Young stubbornly drags people under his Dad Friend Umbrella and changes their lives forever and the value of friends, family and found families are never overlooked.A series of sometimes connected one-shots.
Relationships: Go Woo Young & Go Deok Jin & Goo Ja Sung, Go Woo Young & Hong Si Ah & Hong Si Woo, Hong Dae Young & Go Deok Jin, Hong Dae Young & Goo Ja Sung, Hong Dae Young & Hong Si Ah & Hong Si Woo, Jung Da Jung & Hong Dae Young, Jung Da Jung & Hong Si Ah & Hong Si Woo, Jung Da Jung & Hong Si Ah & Hong Si Woo & Hong Dae Young
Kudos: 36





	The Importance of Umbrella People

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work completely born out of my own imagination. It is what I wanted to see happen in the show 18Again and since it has not happened yet (or it seems ever) I will write it into existence. If there is any similarity with scenes in future episodes, it is absolute coincidence because I dreamed up these ideas at like 3 am. This fic is intended to be an ode to amazing friendships, families and found families. 
> 
> Warnings: Mention of Child Abuse.
> 
> Summary: He found it when he least expected it and from the person he least expected. Not feeling alone actually felt pretty nice.

His ribs ached and he knew that there must be a mark forming on his face after his father delivered his opinion on what Ja Sung was doing to his son’s body _physically_.

His father left for a business trip and he knew in that moment that he had to leave. The further away he got from that house and from his presence the better. He needed any amount of freedom and fresh air he could grab before he had to be back.

He was just wandering when he came across Woo Young. He was wearing casual clothes and carrying a basketball and his eyes narrowed upon seeing him. Before Ja Sung could gather his thoughts on the conflicting feelings he had with this newcomer, his hands instinctively went out to catch a basketball to the chest and Woo Young told him "Want to play? Follow me". 

And despite everything, Ja Sung followed Woo Young because he always loved basketball and something in his gut felt _comfortable_ around Woo Young.

When they got to the basketball court, instead of gearing up to play Ja Sung heard " ** _My father abused me too_**."

Ja Sung felt _shock_ travel across his body and all of his attention was now completely on Woo Young, basketball forgotten, because _surely not_.

"My mother died when I was very young so my father raised me. Even when she was alive, my father took out his anger on me because she was loving but hard of hearing so he saved his frustration for just me. He would hit me all the time and was not happy with whatever I did because I was **never _enough_**. I tried so desperately to reach his expectations and earn his love but it never came and I figured out you should never have to earn a parent's love- it is something you should just have. He thought I was worthless and lazy. He thought I brought shame onto our family. Every disappointing and verbally abusive comment I heard. I had to hide my bruises all the time at school. He also gambled and drank away all our money and then saved most of it for himself so I went hungry all the time and had to take multiple jobs just to pay the rent when I got older. In the end, he kicked me out and disowned me because of the choices I made to stand by certain people. So I know what it is like."

Ja Sung's head was whirling with all of the information Woo Young told him. 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know what it's like to almost normalize your parent's abuse inside your head and make excuses to survive. But what they do is never okay. It is not our fault it is theirs. You deserve **_better_** , I deserve _better_ , all of us with toxic abusive parents deserve _better_. I also wanted to let you know that **you are not alone** and you will never be alone again. **You don't have to shoulder this pain alone**. You are a good basketball player and can be a really decent person if you put your mind to it so **don't you ever think you are not good enough ever again**. You are **more than enough."**

That was the first time Ja Sung had ever heard those encouragements being given towards him and he could feel his eyes start to water and a weight lift off his shoulders. Is this what happiness felt like?

They bounced the basketball back and forth, neither making any attempt to shoot a hoop, and Ja Sung kept firing questions at him unsure of whether to completely trust this person in front of him (because he saw every other parent at his school be absolutely loving and supportive towards their kids in a way his never had ever been). 

"Why don't you hate me? I bullied your friend."

"I think I have seen too much to hate anyone. You bullying Si Woo Is unacceptable and he deserves a sincere apology. But, I have seen that you stuck to your word and backed off though and that you have your own struggles which I can relate to so that is why I am here."

"Who are you living with now if he is not your dad?"

Woo Young chuckled, "Yeah he is not my dad but he is my friend. I rescued him from bullies and we have been friends ever since. He is ridiculous and eccentric but he gave me a place to stay and I appreciate him."

He watched as Woo Young actually kept the basketball and looked at his as if he had an idea, 

"Actually do you want to come over? You can stay as long as you need to and we can work something out so that your dad never expects anything."

"How?!"

"My friend is Go Deok Jin."

"Go Deok Jin?!!! The video game millionaire?!!!!" Ja Sung looked looked at Woo Young surprised.

Woo Young casually nodded.

"Wow. Impressive."

"I'm sure that your dad will be so impressed with the money that he doesn't even notice how you are never even around."

"Come on! Let me show you our place!" Woo Young took off running backwards and Ja Sung was forced to follow after him.

Staying behind never really crossed his mind because he had come to like Woo Young's company.

"Yah! I have no idea where we are going! How can you even know where we are going if you are looking in the wrong direction?"

"Muscle memory actually and we will be there soon."

They arrived at this very square shaped house and he was unprepared for how different the inside of the house looked like.

It was nothing compared to what his house looked like (full of nothing but a few display pieces that were monochrome and cold) because every wall was covered in something bright and colorful and different. There was a crazy energy to the entire place and Ja Sung couldn't say he hated it.

"I'm home!" Woo Young yelled out.

"Finally! I was getting so hungry that I started to make food myself."

This middle aged man with curly hair and a crazy outfit emerged into the living room (or what he thought was the living room because there were couches).

Woo Young's face paled, "You did what?!!"

He ran out of the living room though they both could still hear his comments, "You burn water you fool! And try to make recipes that taste inedible in the end!"

"Exactly! Which is why you are here to feed us both!"

The curly haired millionaire kept on shouting before noticing Ja Sung standing there. 

Ja Sung bowed quickly and greeted him.

He merely blinked before bowing too and yelling again, "Idiot why do you never warn me of visitors!"

"This is Ja Sung and he will be staying a while. He will help me convince you to play some basketball and exercise outside."

Woo Young went over to a cabinet and grabbed a first aid kid and some ice before looking at him expectantly. Ja Sung took off his shirt and Woo Young began by applying ice to his body and treated his bruises like a medic. He had Ja Sung patched up and feeling so much better faster then Ja Sung ever thought. 

Ja Sung held his breath half expecting the millionaire to be frustrated at the intrusion and the burden he presented.

Instead the millionaire didn't even drop a beat before replying, "OI... I have TOLD YOU... e-sport IS exercise!"

"For the mind maybe but you need exercise for the BODY! It will happen Deok Jin just accept it! You will shoot a basket and breathe fresh air and _enjoy_ it! Ja Sung what would you like to eat?"

Ja Sung stammered for a second before replying with one of his favorite dishes.

"Okay!! Deok Jin can you get the table set?"

He had never had a meal like it- the playful squabbling over the table or the kind inquisitive questions. The food was delicious and he was sure that it was hands down the best meal of his life- he had never been so _happy_ to sit at a table with others and _eat_ before.

They played video game afterwards for bit and he couldn't even keep his eyes on the game he was too busy laughing at how Woo Young and Go Deok Jin were too busy sabotaging each other through the most ridiculous methods he had ever seen (Go Deok Jin lifted his leg onto Woo Young's shoulder at one point and wiggled his foot in his ear and he had never heard a cry of disgust like that before in his life).

Woo Young showed him to the guest bedroom that they said to make his own. He took a calming bath and put on a fresh pair of pajamas and he was out once his head hit the pillow.

_It was the best sleep he had ever gotten in his life._

He was not alone.

<<He had people who understood what he had gone through and offered him a sanctuary.>>

 _He was not alone_.

<<He wasn't seen as a burden.>>

_He was not alone._

<<They made him laugh and smile and he finally felt safe and happy.>>

_~He was good enough.~_

**Not being alone was really nice.**

**Author's Note:**

> In which Ja Sung is brought under Dae Young/Woo Young's Dad Friend Umbrella through the shared trauma of an abusive parent and will become all the better for it.
> 
> No one deserves to grow up in an abusive and toxic environment. No child deserves to be abused by their parents. If you are suffering, I am so so sorry. Please know that you are not alone. Please know that you deserve all the love and support in the world. Please reach out to those you trust and lean on those around you. Please find a safe space. Never lose hope. 
> 
> "You are BRAVER than you believe, STRONGER than you seem, SMARTER than you think & LOVED more than you know" - A.A. Milne.


End file.
